


Silent Knight: Devil's Dream

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Ice Cream's Due [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that Jaune has, (barely), reformed Neo, her kinkier side wants to bring RWBY into the fold.Silent Knight, Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, White Rose, Ladybug, Sunshine, Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee).Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Neopolitan/Weiss Schnee, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Ice Cream's Due [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606366
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Yang: *walks around the corner, and nearly runs into Neo*

Yang: Oh, dear, good god! You scared me, Neo.

Neo: *nods*

Yang: Uh... huh...

Neo: *wicked smile*

Yang: Uh... huh...

Yang: *pushes her way past Neo*

* * *

Yang: Jaune?

Jaune: Quickly turns around.

Jaune: Yes?

Yang: You've got to control your midget or something. She's LITERALLY getting under foot.

Weiss: I'm sure she is not doing it on purpose.

Jaune: *awkward laughter*

Yang: *gives Jaune a stern glare*

Jaune: *nervous noises*

Jaune: Okay, if I answer that, you have to... promise... to not get mad...

Weiss: You cannot shoot the messager...

Jaune (nervously): Or the one writing the message...

Weiss: I suppose that is fair.

Yang: What's fair.

Weiss: You are asking for him to reveal intimate details of his...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: paramour... A level of emotional detachment from summary judgement is a perfectly good demand.

Yang: *angry snort*

Yang: *breathes deep*

Yang: alright... If it helps put the midget on a leash... Or a bell? How about a bell?

Jaune: *nervously watching Neo behind Yang*

Weiss: *stunned silence*

Neo: *nodding*

Jaune: Okay...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: There's no good way to say this. She wants to motorboat your tits.

Yang: What?!

Jaune: Okay, non-judgement...

Neo (behind Yang): *nodding*

Yang: *breathes deep*

Yang: What... the ever loving... fudge...

Neo (sign language): (Oh, there will be something up your fudge tunnel.)

Jaune: Not funny.

Neo: *quickly disappears*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I can't belief I have to explain this. But I guess I have to. Your tits are fan-fucking-tastic. Like, beyond the quality of boobs women should be allowed to have, as if the brothers themseleves blessed you.

Yang: *deep breath*

Yang: I do... have... a really... nice... rack. I will have to admit that.

Jaune: Okay, now...

Jaune: *sticks his hands out towards her breasts*

Jaune: ...picture this...

Jaune: *lowers the hands to Neo's height*

Jaune: This is what she's seeing.

Yang: What's she seeing?

Jaune: Your boobs are so magnifiscent, that you can't even see where my hands are. Imagine if that's where you were looking.

Yang: What the hell? So, all she sees me as is pair of tits?

Neo: *appears behind Yang*

Neo: (oh, you have a lot more going on than tits)

Weiss: *shocked silence*

Jaune: So... she... literally... quite literally... likes being... under... your...

Yang: Under my tits?! You're saying that midget is doing this on purpose?!

Weiss: *clears her throat, but does not look away from Neo*

Neo: *making obvious sexually explicit gestures*

Weiss: We did promise to not get angry.

Yang: Oh, I'm passed angry.

Weiss: *eyes quickly bounce to Yang before looking back to Neo*

Weiss: Well, your hair and eyes are not glowing, so credit to your growing restraint.

Yang: No-no-no. I'm well passed angry, but in a different way.

Neo: *points at Yang's crotch, and then waves in front of her nose, as if she smelt something*

Weiss: Good, god, you cannot be serious?

Neo: *emphatic nods*

Yang: Oh, I'm serious. I'm going to catch that little midget...

Neo: *pantomimes moaning*

Yang: ...and then I'm going to...

Neo: *taps Yang on the shoulder*

Yang: *turns around and pauses with shock*

Yang: How the hell long has she been here?!

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: The whole time, I'm afraid.

Neo: *emphatically points at herself*

Yang: Uh-huh?..

Neo: *emphatically points at Jaune and then grabs his hand*

Yang: And then, what?

Neo: *reaches her spare hand out to grab Yang's, and brings it to her and Jaune's hand.

Weiss: *goes white with shock*

Yang: *heavy breathing for half a minute*

Yang: You cannot be serious?

Neo: *nods*

Weiss: I take it my presence is no longer required?

Weiss: *turns to leave*

Yang: You can't leave me here?

Neo: *holds her finger up to Weiss*

Weiss: *pauses*

Weiss: Yes?

Neo: *waves Weiss over*

Weiss: *huffs, but walks over*

Neo: *moves Yang until one of her shoulders was touching Jaune's roughly at a right angle*

Neo: *pushes Weiss in under Yang's boobs*

Neo: *wraps her arms around Weiss and Jaune, pulling them all together*

Weiss: *cute, muffled protests*

Yang: *moans*

Yang: Oh, ice queen...

Yang: *tries to cover her mouth, but finds both of her hands entangled*

Jaune: Okay, like I said, there is no easy way to explain this.

Yang: *slowly starts to pull herself free*

Weiss: *gasping for breath*

Yang: Maybe now's the time to try.

Jaune: Okay, so Neo noticed how I'm basically in love with you girls...

Weiss: *scoffs*

Yang: Wait, what? Okay, no, that actually explains A LOT.

Weiss: And this is how you try to pursue it?

Jaune: Me?, no, her?, yes.

Neo: *nods*

Weiss: And just why, pray-tell, is she motivated to do this for you?

Jaune: Once again, no good way to say this. She wants to fuck you all, as well. And if we did it together, it wouldn't be cheating, or something.

Weiss: And how do you feel about this?

Yang: We've seen him looking at us. I'm pretty sure we know how he feels about this. And to be fair, the promise of four fine-ass babes like us would probably overpower any willpower he had. So, what, you want us all as fuckbuddies?

Jaune: She. She wants you all as fuck buddies.

Weiss: Then, pray tell, what is it that you want?

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Committed relationships.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Yang: Shit, that took balls.

Weiss: And so, what, your plan was to seduce us into your hareem fantasies, I suppose with silken, see-through lingerie, and?..

Jaune and Neo: *glassy-eyed stare*

Yang: I REALLY don't know what you think you are doing, but that is SO not helping.

Jaune: *finally recovers*

Jaune: Yes, that is my fantasy, but no, that's not my plan. That is her plan, however.

Neo: *recovers and emphatically nods her head*

Weiss: And just what do you expect us to do about it?

Yang: I can tell you what he hopes we'll do about this. I think we need a team meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190342968971/silent-knight-devils-dream-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY sat around the room, with Neo snuggling tightly up against Jaune.

Weiss: So, we apparently have terrible news.

Yang: I wouldn't call it TERRIBLE...

Weiss: *huffs*

Blake: Soooo?

Weiss: *brings her hand to her head*

Weiss: I don't think i can even say it...

Yang: Then I will. Jaune wants to fuck us. Midget is a kinky bastard, and wants to help him.

Blake: And how does... Jaune... feel about this?..

Yang: He is trying to stop her... but I really don't think his heart is in it...

Ruby: Why is he trying to stop her?

Weiss: Really?

Ruby: What?, I'm curious. I really don't understand what's happening here.

Yang: What's happening is Neo is a kinkster.

Neo: *emphatic nodding*

Yang: and Jaune is horny for us.

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: I was wondering if he had finally lost interest in me...

Jaune: You are just as amazing as when you left... were taken away...

Weiss: *blushes and looks away*

Jaune: We all knew how much you hated your father, how much you loved Beacon, and how much your team meant to you... I just wish there was something we could do about it.

Weiss: I'm curious as to why you did not?

Jaune: And what, like?, kidnap you?

Weiss: At this point, I wish you had...

Jaune: *stands up from the couch, and then looks about nervously*

Jaune: *slumps back on the couch*

Jaune: At this point, I wish I had as well. I wish I could have stayed with Yang. I wish I could have followed Blake... I've never had many... friends... and even if you would never return my feelings, you all still meant the world to me.

Blake: And what about you guys?

Nora: Well, duh. We'd follow Leader anywhere.

Ren: He does give us wonderful direction. We have been directionless... since...

Nora: *hugs Ren tightly*

Yang: And what do you think about this?

Nora: *shrugs her shoulders*

Nora: As long as Jaune ends up happy.

Ren: We honestly do not think of this. You love each other, dearly. Whether that love is romantic or platonic is up to you to decide. It is up to you to accept or reject Neo's... advances... and we will support you, either way.

Yang: That's it?

Ren: So long as you don't take each other's feelings for granted...

Ruby: *sighs*

Ruby: Of course you would make us decide... Wait, me too?

Neo: *nods emphatically*

Blake: But... I'm a Faunus...

Jaune: Which just makes you more adorable... and you were already pretty adorable...

Yang: That part I can agree with.

Weiss: Her ears... do... make her... adorable...

Blake: *blushes and ears flatten against her head*

Weiss: So, we are being asked to... allow... our newest member... to molest us... for Jaune's benefit?

Weiss: *faces flushes and starts fanning herself*

Yang: To be fair, he did try to ask you out the usual way a few times.

Weiss: He... did... at that... and I... characteristically... rejected his proposals... I... must... apologize.

Yang, Blake, and Jaune: YOU WHAT?!

Weiss: *sniffs*

Weiss: I was so self-involved, I did not give your feelings due consideration. I was truly deserving of the name Ice Princess.

Jaune: No... no... for one I called you Snow Angel, and on the other, you are so far above me... there no way I could have expected you to go out with me...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: One... of the reasons... I left Atlas in the first place... was to avoid such class considerations... By rejecting you... I failed to hold myself up to my own standards... Don't you see the tragedy in that?

Jaune: You might not like classism, but it's still a part of you.

Weiss: *sniffs*

Jaune: You are the most charitble person I know.

Weiss: I... am?..

Jaune and Neo: *nod their heads*

Jaune: You care deeply about those around you, and actively try to make life better for them.

Weiss: *wipes moisture from her eyes*

Weiss: I... am?..

Jaune: That's why you are better than me.

Weiss: *tears start rolling down her cheeks*

Weiss: *covers her face*

Weiss: I must look terribly a-fright.

Jaune: As beautiful as the first day we met. I just wish I was the man I am today... when I first asked you out...

Jaune: *leans back against the couch and sighs*

Jaune: I was such a stupid kid...

Neo: *nods and cuddles back up to him*

Neo: *kisses him on his cheek and looks back across the room*

Weiss: We both were.

Yang: Speak for yourself. I...

Yang: *hangs her head back and sighs*

Yang: ...still am... Okay, yeah, I'm part of the epic quest... and all... but to be fair, I'm here because of Rubes... and everyone else... I don't want to see us apart, again.

Jaune: That's exactly how I felt.

Nora: Well, duh. That's why we're here.

Blake: I can't help but feel we've gotten off topic.

Yang: The topic being that Jaune and Neo want to Yang us.

Weiss: And just what, pray tell, is the difference?

Yang: Like getting banged, just a lot more degrading.

Weiss: *coughs*

Jaune: We also have failed to mention my response.

Jaune: *leans back on the couch*

Yang: Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about the best part, Ladykiller's response was that he wants "Committed relationships".

Weiss: He did say that, yes.

Blake: Wait, what?!

Ruby: *full face blush before hiding in her hood*

Nora: Leader always has been romantic.

Blake: So... he... quite literally... wants a harem.

Yang: You are taking this surprisingly well.

Blake: It's not in the kingdoms, but in Menagerie... polygamy is acceptable... I won't say normal, because it's not THAT common, but... it's...

Weiss: *rubbing her temples*

Weiss: So, what you are saying is that you're okay with us becoming Jaune's harem?

Neo: *raises her hand*

Neo: (not just Jaune's)

Jaune: Not just... mine...

Yang: I will... admit... you guys are all incredibly hot that it's sometimes hard to contain myself.

Ruby: *incoherent mumbling from inside her hood*

Weiss: *incoherent mumbling*

Jaune: And this is why I didn't say anything. Your friendship is too important to me.

Neo: *wraps her arm in his*

Jaune: *looks at Neo*

Neo: *smiles and nods at him*

Jaune: *hesitantly looks across the room, finding RWBY oddly composed*

Ruby: I never thought you would notice me.

Jaune: What?

Ruby: You were my first friend. Other than Yang, but sisters count as sisters, not friends... though we are like close friends...

Yang: Ruby is the only thing I have... unless this works out...

Weiss: *looks between RBY*

Yang: Oh, good god, I want this to work out...

Weiss: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Weiss: I reserve my right to raise my opinion. Knowing that I truly love you all.

Weiss: *wipes away tears*

Yang: We all know how whiney you are.

Ruby: You just want to push us along.

Ren: To make us better.

Yang: What they said.

Nora: So?..

Ren: For the record?

RWBY: *each raise a hand*

Jaune: Neo, no molesting.

Neo: *cute, incensed look*

Jaune: Unless they are willing.

Neo: *nods*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190363396046/silent-knight-devils-dream-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
